


La Expiación de Nuestros Pecados

by nolee375



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, no deaths tho, regalo de amigo secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/pseuds/nolee375
Summary: ¿Si pudieras elegir entre un «para siempre» de un día o un «casi» de una eternidad, cuál elegirías?Hinata es un estudiante corriente, su mayor aspiración es pertenecer a un equipo de vóley  una vez salga de su escuela y se mude a Tokio.Al menos eso cree.y además, ¿quién ese ese chico de gafas y cabello rubio? ¿Debería confiar su instinto y acercarse? O ¿tal vez algunos impulsos son mejores dejándolos dormidos?





	La Expiación de Nuestros Pecados

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va dedicada a la genialosa de Lena, yo fui su amiga secreta en el intercambio del grupo de Kurotsukki/Bokuaka. Espero haber llenado sus espectativas con este cortito OS. Me gustó escribirlo y me emocioné al saber que te tendría que escribir, linda, eres una persona graciosa y genial ^^
> 
> Historia beteada por mi beta Ren, te loveo mucho querida.
> 
> Y sin más, espero que les guste.

¿Si pudieras elegir entre un  _«para siempre»_  de un día o un  _«casi»_  de una eternidad, cuál elegirías?

Hinata vuelve en sí después de divagar toda la mañana en las amplias canchas de vóley en su mente, la voz de su profesor de ojos rasgados se sigue escuchando tan monótona como el ruido blanco de la televisión cuando la antena se dobla en un ángulo extraño.

Cualquier cosa es más interesante que el álgebra.

El día pasa a la velocidad de una nube, ¿pero qué clase de comparación es esa? Puede ser de dos maneras: Número uno, si no se pierde de vista dicha nube, no se mueve en toda una tarde; y sin embargo, la opción número dos, si se pierde de vista, se desvanece en menos de un segundo.

Es una buena medición de tiempo si se lo preguntan a Hinata. Había aprendido mucho viendo nubes, ya que era lo único interesante qué hacer en su pequeño pueblo –el cable antes mencionado solía fallar a menudo, ¿quién iba a saber qué vivir en una villa en medio de las montañas iba a estropear las ondas electromagnéticas?–.

Así que él pasa el tiempo viendo nubes y jugando vóley. No había un equipo en concreto en su escuela; así que se limita a hacer rebotar la pelota contra una pared. Aun así, el joven de cabello brillante como naranja no se queja –la mayoría de las veces–, ya que su plan de vida a futuro consiste en mudarse a Tokio cuando llegue a la universidad y así ser parte del equipo de vóley que siempre quiso.

Hinata va montado en su bicicleta de camino a su casa, el follaje boscoso se ha apoderado de los pasillos del pueblo una vez se acerca a su hogar; casi siempre la temperatura baja desde la tarde hasta el anochecer. También suele oscurecer muy temprano, mira hacia arriba y nota que la luna ya está en su lugar en el firmamento y ni siquiera han marcado las seis de la tarde.

Ahí afuera, la enorme expansión celeste se ve más clara que el océano; las estrellas son miles y parecen espolvoreadas sobre el cosmos. Cada una se para con orgullo, aun así Hinata considera que solo son personajes secundarios. La verdadera protagonista de la obra maestra etérea es la luna.

Ese día, la estrella está llena y un par de nubes adornan sus pies, Shouyou no puede evitar parecerle como un cómodo y carísimo abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros, como de esas señoritas ricachonas y coquetas o tal vez una « _lady_ » o algo relacionado a la realeza.

No obstante, devuelve su mirada al camino enfrente, recordando la latosa voz de su madre: «¡Shouyou mira por dónde vas! ¿Acaso haberte roto un brazo, dos dedos y haberte luxado la rodilla no fue suficiente?» Pero, para su defensa, todos esos sucesos fueron aislados y no relacionados entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ahí es cuando nota a otra persona caminando el pequeño trecho adoquinado rodeado de árboles. Un chico joven y muy alto; debe ser el doble de su tamaño, pero no puede ser más viejo que él. El muchacho levanta sus ojos encima de sus anteojos de montura gruesa y lo mira con indiferencia.

Eso fue todo.

Hinata sigue su camino y el rubio también.

Shouyou lo piensa un poco más al llegar a su hogar, el chico alto debía tener su misma edad, pero ¿por qué no recuerda haberlo visto en otro sitio? Ni en su escuela, ni en el pueblo. Él está seguro que una cabellera tan amarilla como el trigo es lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

Le sorprende a Hinata soñar con él.

No lo recuerda cuando despierta, solo sabe fue el mismo chico con anteojos de montura gruesa.  _«Qué extraño»_  piensa.

La segunda vez que lo ve es dos noches después de esa; uno de sus profesores lo encontró dormido sobre su escritorio y lo obligó a quedarse en detención. Hinata no es bueno para ver lo negativo de las situaciones, así que aprovecha de comprar un buñuelo de carne en una tienda de conveniencia al salir de la escuela.

La noche está despejada y finalmente nota al chico caminando en la esquina opuesta; levanta su mirada y Hinata nota que sus ojos son tan profundos como la miel, extraños pero terriblemente familiares; seguramente por el sueño.

—¡Soy Hinata Shouyou! —exclama porque nunca fue bueno manteniendo ideas en su mente sin exteriorizarlas.

El rubio lo ve sin sorpresa, como si esperaba ser llamado de esa manera; con tanta gracia como el de una bailarina levanta su largo y elegante brazo y empuja sus lentes un poco más arriba del puente de su nariz.

—Yo soy, «no es tu problema» —responde, tan seco que Hinata siente el árido desierto en sus palabras.

La respuesta lo toma desprevenido, pero no lo sorprende, esperar que todos los extraños que conozcas sean amables era una probabilidad muy baja. Aun así, el rubio tiene algo que lo intriga, como si no fuera completamente terrestre. ¿Belleza, era? ¿Elegancia, tal vez?

¡Se supone que los adolescentes son raros y torpes!

Hinata lo deja pasar, no es la primera vez que se encuentra con idiotas.

Sin embargo, esa noche, vuelve a soñar con él.

¿Es extraño? Seguramente.

¿Es molesto? ¡Definitivamente!

La tercera vez que lo encuentra, él está seguro que  _debe_ ser una broma. La noche empezaba a madurar y su madre lo había mandado a hacer unos cuantos recados antes de llegar a casa.

—De acuerdo, ¿me estás siguiendo? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—No te creas tanto —responde.

—Al menos dime tu nombre, de esa manera sé cuál decirle al policía cuando te entregue por acoso —inquiere con una sonrisilla.

La broma no pareció gustarle al de anteojos, quien solo levantó una ceja sin inmutarse.

—¡Vamos! —Exclama Shouyou— ¡Nos hemos topado tantas veces, es como si fuéramos conocidos!

—No lo somos.

—Mmm —lo piensa por un minuto—, ten —le ofrece uno de los bollos de carne que compró hace unos minutos, sigue humeante.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con esto?

Eso le saca una risa a Hinata, ni siquiera tenía idea que el extraño rubio podía hacer bromas.

—Depende, ¿aceptarás?

—Tsukishima —responde—, mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei. Y espero que eso no tenga veneno —señaló el bocadillo.

Hinata se ríe y lo parte a la mitad, se arroja el pedazo a la boca y se lo traga de una vez.

—Te aseguro que no tiene —termina como cuestión de hecho.

El de anteojos parece contrariado, pero termina aceptando la merienda.

Shouyou descubre que hablar con Tsukishima es muy fácil. Ambos son extremadamente diferentes, no solo en su físico. A Tsukishima le gusta la noche y el frío que viene con ella; Hinata prefiere el resplandor del día, el calor lo hace sentir en casa.

Shouyou habla por horas y horas, Kei solamente escucha y a veces responde con algún comentario mordaz. Él siente su conversación con el otro, conocida, cotidiana; como si llevan más de diez años discutiendo de temas triviales.

Su teléfono suena sin aviso; levanta el aparato y ve en la pantalla el nombre de su madre; finalmente nota que el reloj marca cerca de la media noche.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Hinata; su madre lo matará.

Se despide del chico de anteojos rápidamente, sin ver atrás, corre de regreso a su casa.

Al día siguiente busca a Tsukishima; aunque sin éxito. Lo busca en su camino a la escuela y al salir también. ¿Es Kei un fantasma? ¿O tal vez algún extranjero que debe regresar a su país de origen? No, eso no tiene sentido, él habla el japonés de manera perfecta, aun así… piensa que hay algo extraño en él, algo… extraterrestre.

Sus pensamientos están llenos de su nuevo amigo rubio, así que no nota cuando un gato se atraviesa en su camino; intenta frenar su bicicleta sin darle al pequeño animal, sin embargo no es suficiente y opta por mover bruscamente el manubrio. Choca con fuerza en la esquina de un pequeño puente y Shouyou solo siente el calmante ondeado del estanque, se golpea la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento.

Se despeja un poco la mente y abre los ojos; ya no se encuentra en el agua si no en una manta infinita de pasto; tan verde como esmeralda; el cielo era celeste y ninguna nube se ve en la cercanía, ni un árbol se irgue del suelo. La brisa, suave como una caricia en su mejilla. La luz… la luz, piensa Hinata, es fuera de lo común…. ¿Cómo puede explicarlo?

Demasiado tenue como para ser de día, pero demasiado brillante para ser noche; Demasiado incandescente para ser el crepúsculo, pero demasiado caliente para ser el amanecer.

Shouyou se intenta levantar pero una mano cae en su pecho, no ejerce presión, pero irradia una calidez irresistible.

—Si pudieras elegir entre un  _«para siempre»_  de un día o un  _«casi»_  de una eternidad, ¿cuál elegirías? —le preguntan, quizás el dueño de la mano en su pecho.

—¿Eh?

Intenta preguntar pero escucha un zumbido, comienza como un murmullo pero con los segundos comienza a sonar más fuerte; lo ensordece y entonces para.

—Ya vienen.

Da una bocanada fuerte de aire y se apoya en sus codos; ahora está en su cama. Su cabeza duele y por instinto se lleva una mano a los cabellos, hay una protuberancia en su cuero cabelludo, así que presiona; se encoge por el pinchazo de dolor, pero le recuerda su caída al estanque.

Su ropa está húmeda.

Antes de poder pensar en más se levanta y nota una silueta afuera de su ventana, piensa que se trata de algún ave o animal.

Se apresura a ahuyentar a la criatura, pero para en seco cuando ve a Tsukishima afuera, sentado en el techo del primer piso. Hinata desliza el pestillo de la ventana, y hace a Kei sorprenderse al verlo; es la primera vez que el rubio muestra una expresión diferente a su usual máscara genial. Hace a Shouyou reírse; el sol se ha ocultado y la luna brilla en el cielo.

—¿Tsukishima?

El rubio no lo ve, posa su rostro en sus rodillas y las rodea con sus brazos.

—Idiota —saluda.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué viene esto? —el chico de anteojos no parece querer responderle así que Shouyou lo dice: — ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me tropecé en el puente y caí al estanque.

—¿Eso te pasó? —se ríe entre dientes—. Vaya que eres un idiota.

—Tú me trajiste aquí —repite Hinata, esta vez más seguro que antes.

—Es solo tú imaginación.

—Mi ropa está húmeda.

—¿Un sueño húmedo quizás? —Ahora Kei sonríe con socarronería.

Hinata siente sus mejillas calentarse ante la mordaz respuesta de Tsukishima.

—Lo hubiera sabido —dice con mejillas carmín.

—Tal vez soñaste que estabas sentado en el inodoro.

—¡No! —Shouyou se niega a creer que había mojado sus pantalones como un crío, y ahora el pensar que Tsukishima lo creía era más mortificante todavía—. Y tampoco soñé eso… soñé algo diferente… algo extraño.

Kei no parece interesado pero sus hombros se tensan.

—No deberías hablar de eso y yo debería irme —el de anteojos se levanta y sacude sus pantalones.

—Espera, espera, de acuerdo —Shouyou acepta. No tocará el tema de su sueño porque aún no quiere que Tsukishima se marche—; no hablaré de eso, pero debes quedarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio se deja caer en su asiento sin responder.

—¡Mi sueño de toda la vida es ser parte del equipo nacional de vóley! —resalta después de lo que Hinata siente un par de minutos, pero sabe realmente que han pasado un par de horas.

—Imposible —refuta el rubio—. ¿Con tú tamaño? A menos que sea la liga de «pequeñas personas» no te dejarán ser parte.

No es la primera vez que lo escucha, lo sabe muy bien; Hinata está acostumbrado a los incrédulos pero no deja que lo detengan; es su sueño y lo logrará un día.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tú sueño de toda la vida, señor perfecto?

—No tengo «sueños de toda la vida», yo solo… vivo.

—Eso suena deprimente —dice antes de pensar en sus palabras.

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo.

Shouyou nota que Tsukishima rara vez habla de su familia solo escucha a Shouyou contar de su vida. Ese hecho le hace sentir pesar su corazón, ¿Kei aún no confía en él?

El chico de cabello naranja siempre ha padecido del defecto de ser impulsivo, por eso no lo piensa dos veces cuando toma la mano de Tsukishima. Su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho, la sangre ruge en sus oídos y sus mejillas se sienten como un horno. El sentimiento dura poco, porque al siguiente segundo un sentimiento de terrible desolación se apodera de su pecho, cuando el otro chico remueve su mano.

—Ya es hora que me vaya —dice en voz baja.

_Oh…_

—De acuerdo —murmura, más patético de lo que tenía planeado sonar.

El rubio se va y lo deja con un corazón que brinca hasta el cielo.

Al siguiente día todo vuelve a ser normal; no se pregunta si fue Tsukishima quien, de alguna u otra forma, fue quien lo llevo a su habitación; no se pregunta porque el sol luce tan moribundo hoy; no se pregunta porque su corazón duele como si fuera pisoteado por una turba enfurecida.

No ve a Kei ese día; y al siguiente, se siente igual de miserable. Tampoco tiene idea del por qué la ausencia del rubio es tan grande que carcome todo su cerebro y felicidad. Incluso el día se siente más frío que de costumbre.

Es al tercero que se encuentra con Tsukishima… o mejor dicho, el chico de anteojos lo espera en el techo de su hogar.

—¡Regre…!

—Debes parar esto —le dice, cortándolo en sus pistas.

—¿Qué?

—Este… sentimiento patético de tristeza —escupe—, regresa a ser el mismo idiota feliz de siempre.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero…

—No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por todo el mundo y… ¿sabes? Olvídalo, olvida que vine aquí y olvida lo que te acabo de decir.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué significa eso? Además, la única razón de mi tristeza es… —enmudece, ya que recuerda que fue porque el toque de su mano no fue correspondido—… ¿Por qué no has regresado? ¿Te hice sentir incómodo? ¡Sí es así, lo lamento!

—No, no es eso. Es mi culpa, esto… —Kei se ve genuinamente afectado, lleno de remordimiento—… nunca puedo evitarlo. Solo… olvídame Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te buscan los Yakuza?

Kei resopla.

—Tú estupidez siempre me toma desprevenido —acepta.

—¡¿Tiene que ver esto con mis sueños?! —la pregunta se formula sin pensarlo, Hinata nunca lo pensó, como si su subconsciente intentara averiguar algo que su cerebro todavía no piensa.

Tsukishima lo ve, sus pupilas están contraídas y su piel se ve más pálida que antes; sus ojos se abren el doble y se queda petrificado en el lugar. Shouyou sabe que, lo que fuera que sea, su subconsciente iba por buen camino.

—No hables de eso —le urge, colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tienes algo que ver con mis sueños?

—¡Te dije que no hables de eso! —exalta, es la primera vez que lo ve perder los estribos.

—¡Este día me desperté llorando, Tsukishima! —grita—. ¿Qué me está pasando? Necesito saberlo. —no miente, y ahora que hace memoria, los sueños comenzaron desde el primer día que conoció al rubio.

—No hagas esto, Hinata, no lo hagas —pidió.

El sentimiento de desasosiego se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su estómago; sus dedos comienzan a sentirse cálidos y sus piernas también. Hinata mira al suelo y siente ganas de vomitar al ver su sombra negra.

Ya había pasado el crepúsculo.

Sube su rostro y mira al horizonte, el sol se pinta de sangre y está más grande que alguna vez lo ha visto.

—Hinata, basta —intenta calmar.

Su miedo, su confusión y su enojo llegan a su límite; camina con cuidado de no resbalarse por las losas del techo y toma la mano de Kei; el rubio intenta quitársela pero Shouyou es más veloz. Los ojos miel de Tsukishima lucen tristes y el sol se hace más fuerte.

Y por un par de segundos lo recuerda.

El sabor de los labios de Kei, la libertad de vivir sin límites, un calor abrasador pero inofensivo; ojos que lo ven con recelo y enojo.

Las escenas pasan como truenos y cuando vuelve en sí Hinata cae sentado.

—Tsuki… shima… —murmura con la garganta seca—, ¿qué…?

—Soy tan débil —se lamenta Tsukki con ojos vidriosos—, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

Shouyou no tiene idea de lo que habla, solo sabe pero preferiría morir que vivir sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

El rubio se hinca a su lado y pasa un brazo por sus hombros. La oscuridad lo engulle, es fría y no puede ver nada, pero él la abraza con un sentimiento de nostalgia. Kei aparta su brazo y Hinata se encuentra en el claro con el que soñó, con pasto interminable; esta vez el cielo es tan negro como la melaza, sin embargo, la luna es enorme, hermosa como el trigo.

—¿Dónde…?

Antes que pueda terminar la pregunta, Kei se acerca a él, su mano se enrolla en su mejilla, es fría como Shouyou la recuerda. El rubio se acerca hasta hacer chocar su dulce aliento con su nariz, Hinata está petrificado; porque, jamás pensó que eso sucedería, pero porque jamás pensó que lo quisiera tanto.

Siente el toque de labios presionados contra los suyos y se inclina para profundizarlo más.

Escucha un trueno y las imágenes de antes vienen a él.

Décadas, Milenios, millones…  _billones_ de años de existencia. No recuerda ser creado, pero recuerda el responsable de hacerlo. Su existencia no tiene inicio, ni tampoco final, él es el ser más grande de la galaxia y los humanos y toda la vida de los planetas dependen de su calor.

Hinata brilla sin parar.

Es la estrella más poderosa jamás creada, recuerda servirle al dios del trueno y a todos los del olimpo. Siempre a sus órdenes, siempre brillando cuando ellos querían, un ente poderoso, adorado como dios por millones.

Pero luego ve a la estrella más hermosa de todas.

Es pequeña en comparación con él, brilla cuando Hinata descansa.

Shouyou lo ve de lejos, los dioses hablan pero él solo puede ver la cabellera rubia y sus ojos color miel. Tsukishima levanta la mirada con indiferencia y su rostro estalla de lo caliente que se siente.

—No puedes tener arranques así —le aconseja su padre dios, después de regañarlo por haber causado una sequía en el mundo.

Él está apenado, realmente lo está, pero mientras su sermón sigue, sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar en la luna y descubre que Tsukishima lo está mirando de regreso.

Hinata es el primero en hablarle, pero Kei es el primero en dar un beso.

Siente amor por primera vez en toda su larga vida; y Tsukishima los sostiene en sus brazos sintiendo lo mismo. Es hermoso y es perfecto.

Hasta que los descubren.

«El sol y la luna  _no pueden_  estar enamorados» ruge su padre dios. «No pueden sentir emociones, no  _son_ humanos. No pueden darse el lujo de experimentarlo, de reír, de enojarse.»

Pero Hinata no puede guardarse sus sentimientos y cuando se enoja, el sol se enfurece. El resultado: todas las personas del mundo mueren.

Su padre dios está furioso.

Está en ese mismo claro, Tsukishima lo tiene en sus piernas, posa una mano en su pecho. La cacería ha empezado y los dioses no pararan hasta separarlos, solo tienen segundos para estar juntos.

—Si pudieras elegir entre un  _«para siempre»_  de un día o un  _«casi»_  de una eternidad, ¿cuál elegirías? —le pregunta Kei.

—«Para  _siempre_  de un día» —responde.

Shouyou mira hacia arriba, los labios de Tsukishima se abren para decir algo, pero se escucha un zumbido, los dioses están cerca.

—Ya vienen.

Hinata cae hincado sobre el verde pasto, un hilillo de saliva cae de su mentón y las lágrimas que se encharcan en sus ojos caen en los dorsos de su mano. Respira, pero el oxígeno no es suficiente, quiere gritar, quiere maldecir a los cuatro vientos y a las veinticuatro horas del día por el sentimiento que oprime su pecho, pero no puede nombrarlo.

—¿Cuántas veces? —pregunta con voz ronca, ya ni siquiera intenta parar las lágrimas—. ¿Cuántas veces he recordado?

Sus memorias eran de la edad antigua. Entonces… ¿cuántas épocas habían pasado?

—Más de las que vale la pena contar. A veces yo no recuerdo y tú me encuentras.

No había manera que terminara, ellos estaban atrapados en un  _cruel_ ciclo sin fin.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Hinata, las lágrimas se sienten caliente en su rostro; su pecho arde, el amor de milenios se siente como si fuera a asfixiarlo—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

A eso Kei empieza a llorar también, sus preciosos ojos, dulces como miel, tan llenos de desesperanza. ¿Qué puede hacer él en contra de los dioses que escogieron su castigo eterno? ¿Cómo se pelea contra los creadores del universo?

Shouyou siente un par de brazos rodearlo y se inclina hacia el cuerpo de Tsukishima, su desventurado amante siempre tenía una presencia glacial; su piel empieza a brillar como la gigante estrella que representa. Al recordar todas sus vidas, su espíritu salvaje empieza a despertar también.

¿Qué hace el sol con una conciencia? ¿Qué hace la luna con pensamientos?

Los dioses son crueles y ellos son la prueba viviente de eso.

No es culpa suya enamorarse de la otra estrella preciosa, no es su culpa dejarse amar todos esos milenios. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto? ¿Tsukishima deambulando sin rumbo día con día, mirándolo y cruzando sus caminos en la noche donde puede brillar? ¡No es justo! ¡No lo es!

—Hinata, cálmate —murmura Kei en su oído.

—¡No!

¿Cómo puede decirle eso? ¿No está cansado él también de mirarlo sin poder tocarlo? ¿Sin poder besarlo? ¡De pasar todos esos  _milenios_  sin tomar su mano!

—Estás llamando la atención.

—¡No me importa! —grita, separándose de él, es entonces cuando nota su piel, brillando como el oro, pero no puede controlar su ira.

—Es por eso que no nos dejan estar juntos —reprende, sorbiendo su nariz, finge que está acostumbrado a la situación, como si su corazón no latiera por Hinata—, tus arrebatos emocionales pueden llevarnos a nuestro fin.

—¡No me importa! —repite, la temperatura sube, ahí lo nota. El día se hace más brillante, y más cálido, pero Shouyou no puede controlarse, se está sofocando del enojo, de la tristeza y de su corazón roto.

—Maldita sea, lo estás haciendo otra vez —susurra, y es en ese entonces que escucha una explosión.

Cuando Hinata ve hacia atrás, nota que el sol está brillando más que antes, el crepúsculo ha desaparecido y parece que el tiempo se ha atrasado al medio día otra vez. La temperatura es insoportable. Se escucha otra detonación y se da cuenta que el fuego del sol chisporrotea como el océano en un desfiladero.

El sol comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a la Tierra.

Shouyou intenta controlarse, no quiere que todos los humanos del planeta mueran por él, pero su piel comienza a brillar más. Sus emociones son volátiles, solo puede pensar en el dolor que siente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice Kei—, ellos ya vienen en camino.

Hinata lo ve con ojos suplicantes, las lágrimas hacen su visión borrosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ellos?

—Mírame —le ordena—, este es el adiós.

—¿Qué? —eso no puede ser cierto—. No, ¡no! No puedes irte, ¡nos acabamos de encontrar! —grita—. ¡Te acabo de recordar! —a esas alturas Shouyou comienza a llorar otra vez, él era el sol, maldita sea, era la estrella más poderosa de toda la galaxia, y quería estar con su luna.

Tsukishima intenta mantener su rostro gélido e impasible, pero la esquina de sus labios tiembla levemente; Shouyou lo comprende, esto es un adiós.

—¡Te amo! —Exclama Hinata entre sollozos—. ¡Te amo, no te olvides de mí!

—No lo haré y te volveré a hacer recordar —promete—, cuantas veces haga falta —le asegura con una sonrisa ladina.

Kei ya no llora, Kei solo le dice que lo ama con un beso.

Se escucha otra explosión solar, más cercana que la anterior; las personas gritan, lloran y corren. Escucha un golpe, como si alguien o algo ha caído a la tierra, escucha una voz ronca y lejana, a Shouyou le da sueño.

Sus parpados son demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, así que los cierra por un momento.

Hinata vuelve en sí después de divagar toda la mañana en las amplias canchas de vóley en su mente, la voz de su profesor de ojos rasgados se sigue escuchando tan monótona como el ruido blanco de la televisión cuando la antena se dobla en un ángulo extraño.

Cualquier cosa es más interesante que el álgebra.

El día pasa a la velocidad de una nube, ¿pero qué clase de comparación es esa?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Me has pedido angst y espero haber cumplido! Pero, en serio Lena, eres una gran persona así que di mi mejor empeño en mis palabras, cruzo los dedos para que se pueda notar un poco.
> 
> Gracias por leer, saber sus opiniones siempre me anima, así que no duden en expresarse en la cajita de abajo. ;)
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


End file.
